My ukes escape
by animemaster26
Summary: Akira has been taken by homurabi and shirogane is going to help him get out
1. Chapter 1

Hey I got bored, so now I'm typing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I been having these thoughts. Thoughts of a man, a silver haired ...... man. Today was yet again, an annoying day of school

"Akira, you need to get to class you slacker boy!" said Aya with anger in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I have no choice... bye!" I said going through the door.

"Wait Akira get over here!!!" Aya screamed chasing me as if she could get me.

.....Ah these days are boring. Nothing but bordom has come .

(Later that night...)

"Akira lets go play! Come on Akira please? I've got cake! Akira Akira Akiraaa!!"

"Shut up!!!" was Akira's damand with a punch to poor Kengos face.

"You idiot! you'll wake the neighbors!"

"But Akira, I wanted to take you somewere." said the childish boy

"Kengo, I dont want to go to 'Chuckey Cheeses'." I said geting pissed off to the max.

"Silly Akira! We went there last week! We'e going for a walk!" said kengo draging me off by my shirt well there was nothing I could rely do about it

....We were walking down the park together. kengo took me to the pond he said his favorit thing to do is spend time with you and thats why he took me and I had no idea that Kengo liked me so much.

"Akira can i ask you a question do you think i`m annoying? this was so suden but I can`t lie to my friend.

"well...I...you know..."

"Shhhhhhh Akira i hear somthing!"

"Yeah... " what was that god afule nosie it sounded like some kind of moose dying.

"Grrrrrrr..." that wierd nosie made anoter sound

"Uh!"the strage thing came out at us with fiery red eyes that looked like death.

"Rawr!"growled the unknown animal

"Akira, what was that?" said kengo in a frighten voice.

"Huff huff... I don't know just keep running!!" my legs where on fire never once in my life did i think I would have to run so fast!

"RAWR!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" we scremed running away frome our death

"Hello " Purred a kabuke painted face. "who are you ?" "oh are you that anxtios to learn my name? Questend the black liped man "heheheHEHE get the blond one!" orderd the spikey haired man. "RAWRRR" All the kukchi ganged up on kengo and knocked him out "your Akira Nikiado right how dose he know my name "thers no mistaking you are him are you not? GET HIM KOUKCHI!" RAWWWR these things koukchi were holding me down. "Oh, and for the recored, I'm Homurabi!" _WHACK!_ everything went dark.....

* * *

Do I dare say it? Yes I do. R&R! Don't worry guys, a new chapter will be out tomrrow!


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to peircing blue eyes in which belonged to a man with long silver hair and blood - red lips. The silver haired man looked suspious so I was

going to ask who he was and where the hell I was but the words didn't come out of my throat, for it felt like something was constricting it and only getting tighter by the minute, cutting off my vocal cords.

"Don't try to talk. I'm going to bust us out of here!"

What did he mean by "bust us out of here"? I tried to move but my arms were chained up to the walls. and my waist had two cross over restricters

"Akira shh your going to get us caught! Just hold still, this won`t hurt." The silver - haired man raised a strange weapon that looked like something my Gram pa would use to walk around.

It came down with a _crack_. "I'm sorry Akira, did that hurt?" squeaked the man. "Now I think you should get dressed, here." said the blue - eyed man.

He tossed me a white shirt and red pants and boots with restricters on them and a vest that had a cape in the back.

"Okay Akira, follow me and stay close and stay in the shadows." said the man

"Oh two more things before we leave, my name is Shirogane and if we get caught, I`ll be executed and you will become a uke for his royal throne stealer." Shirogane murmured

"Okay, we've got five hours to escape before they come to feed us, so lets get to it! Ne, Akira?" said Shirogane. "Okay" I said "Wonderful! Alright lets go through the air duct! It's our best chance, but it will only take us the third floor we're on the 7th floor so it will take us pretty far. Okay, let's go!" said shirogane as he tore out the vent in the wall.

"Tsk... it's so tight I won`t be surprised if I'm claustrophobic after we get out of here!" I said in a chokey voice.

"Don`t worry Akira, we will be okay!" then I heard a scraping of metal, then I felt a dent form under me. "Ah!" i screamed as I fell through the air duct. "Akira!" yelled Shirogane.

As I fell, I thought the landing would be hard, yet it was soft. I opened my eyes to see where I was and when I did, I locked eyes with a red haired man.

" Hello Akira..."

Well I'm going to end it here. Please read and review I'm new to writing fanfics, so please be nice! I hope you liked it! Read MonochromeFox`s and BlackSnowMoon`s fanfics right now

~AnimeMaster26


	3. Chapter 3

Hey its me and i got chapter 3 of my ukes escape hope you enjoy

"Akira!" screamed the silvered - haired man in panic.

"Shirogane, help me!" I said struggling to get out of the shadow king's grasp.

"Now, now Akira, you shouldn't flail in front of your seme." purred the red haired man.

"So, shall we go?" questioned the man."Oh, don`t worry Shirogane, I haven`t forgot you hehe....Get him koukchi! Bring him to the exicuting room! I`ll be there after I finish this." said the kaboke face man in a suducive tone.

"Now Akira, let us go. Don`t worry, I broke my whip, so i`m not going to use it."

"Bastered, what are you...going to do to me?" I questioned trying to sound as intiminating as possable.

"Oh, we`re going to have some fun..."

"Fun? What do you mean by fun?" I asked the man in a growling voice.

"You`ll see." We entered this room with black drapes and red carpet with black walls with a large bed in the middle.

"Now Akira, let the games begin."

He laid me down on the bed and laid next to me.

"Basterd! What are you going to...!"

His lips met mine as he forced his tongue into my mouth and his hand began to travel up my shirt.

"Ahh!" I moaned.

"Mmmm, does Akira like it?" asked the shadow king in a seducive tone.

"Ahh no.. s..Sto.. Ahh..." I tried to say, but the moans kept pouring out of me.

He was playing with one of my nipples, abusing it to a bright red with an expert hand. Then, he began to take my shirt off.

"Akira, you set me ablaze... I will have you." he breathed, biting my neck and licking it. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "Now, let me enjoy this..."

Okay, I`m going to end it here so you have time to read MonochromeFox's and BlackSnowMoon's fanfics!

R&R everyone!

-Animemaster26


End file.
